


The Sky Above, The Field Below

by likeasugarcube



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Post-The Raven King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasugarcube/pseuds/likeasugarcube
Summary: “We’re leaving in 45 minutes,” she told them. “So,” she waved a hand vaguely in their direction, “finish up whatever you have going on here.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> The World card represents the completion of the Fool’s spiritual journey, a feeling of joy at being alive, and infinite potential. Post TRK and the Great American Roadtrip.

Adam wasn’t sure if the room was always a library, or if Ronan had turned it into one recently. It seemed like every time he turned around Ronan had done something new to the Barns. Most of the changes had been outside. A vegetable garden one day, a new pen for animals the next, a tire swing for Opal. But every so often, Adam would stumble upon a room he hadn’t seen before and he still wasn’t sure if Ronan was dreaming new things or was dreaming new rooms entirely.

At present he was flipping through a book on tarot with yellow-edged pages and beautiful detailed illustrations. Cabeswater may have been gone but from time to time he still felt Persephone’s deck calling to him. He paused on a page depicting the World. A nearly naked woman floated in the air, not only unconcerned but elated, a wand in each hand, surrounded by clouds.

“Hey,” Ronan said. “Come here.”

Adam set the book back where he had found it and walked to where Ronan was seated. The chair was large and plush, faded from sunlight but still looked every bit as grand as it probably did the day it was brand new. Ronan seemed like he belonged in it. 

He’d put down the book he’d been reading and Adam stole a glance at the cover, catching the words “build” and “greenhouse.” He wondered briefly if Ronan actually planned on building it, or if Adam would wake up one morning to find it manifested in the back yard. 

“Here I am,” Adam said.

“No, come _here_ ,” Ronan said again. 

He reached out to take one of Adam’s hands and pulled him until Adam settled into his lap. He took both of Adam’s hands in his own, brought them up to his mouth and gently kissed his fingertips and the backs of his knuckles. When Ronan finally looked up, meeting Adam’s eyes, Adam couldn’t help but smile. 

“Shut up, Parrish,” Ronan grumbled, but he was smiling too.

“Soft” was not a word Adam had previously associated with Ronan. When they’d met, Ronan prided himself on being made of hard edges and vicious words and smiles that could cut like a knife. But this new Ronan, this Ronan who was _Adam’s_ , had secret (and increasingly not so secret) wells of tenderness, softness that made Adam fall more in love with him every day. 

Adam didn’t say any of this out loud. Ronan didn’t like it when Adam pointed out what a romantic he was. Instead, he slid his hands around the back of Ronan’s neck and pull him in for a kiss. Ronan groaned into his mouth, hungry for more, and the rest of the world faded away.

\--

“Don’t forget we’re leaving at – o-oh,” Gansey began as he opened the door. He stepped back suddenly. Blue had told him to knock. She pushed past him, peered through the door way, and immediately rolled her eyes.

“Don’t be such a prude,” she said, “They’re not even naked.”

Ronan was seated in an oversized arm chair, Adam in his lap. He had his hands around Adam’s waist, one hand at the small of his back, sneaking underneath his ratty t-shirt. They both looked back at Blue and Gansey. Adam’s cheeks were flushed which could have been from embarrassment but it could have also been because they’d been making out. Judging from Ronan’s irritated glare, Blue guessed it was probably the latter. 

“We’re leaving in 45 minutes,” she told them. “So,” she waved a hand vaguely in their direction, “finish up whatever you have going on here.”

She could hear Gansey make a sputtering sound behind her and she turned look at him. She wanted him to get the full of effect of her eye roll. When she looked back Adam had his head hidden in his hands and the tips of his ears had gone bright pink.

She felt like this would have been good moment for a fist bump, if Ronan weren’t across the room and his hands otherwise occupied. She made a mental note to catch up with him before dinner.

“I think it’ll be more than enough time,” Ronan said with a wicked smile. 

His slid his hands from Adam’s waist and into the back pockets of his jeans. Adam made a small surprised sound and immediately dropped his head. He buried his face in the crook of Ronan’s shoulder and neck and did not look back up. Ronan’s grin only got wider. 

Blue snickered softly to herself and backed out of the room, pulling Gansey along with her and shutting the door.

\--

They were half way down the hall when Gansey said, “You know, I’m not a prude.”

Blue laughed and it was a light, joyful sound. 

“Obviously,” she said. “You were just so obsessed with dead Welsh Kings that you forgot that sex was a _thing_.” 

She laughed again, obviously delighted, and pushed herself up on her tiptoes to kiss him. Gansey could feel his face warm, not because of the kiss, but because she was right. He was smart in a lot of ways, but he’d let that one slide by the wayside.

“Jane,” he said, “Has anyone ever told you you’re the worst?”

She didn’t respond, just stuck her tongue out at him and continued down the hall. She eventually stopped outside the door to the the room they were staying in, which Gansey suspected had once been Declan’s. They’d gotten back to Virginia late last night and Adam insisted they stay at the Barns for the weekend. 

None of them were surprised that Adam had moved into the Barns. They been on the road approximately 4 hours before Blue and Henry had started making bets on how long it would take. Gansey had given a more modest estimate and though the exact details hadn’t come to light yet, he’d had a feeling he’d lost. 

Henry was meeting them at 300 Fox Way for the welcome home dinner Maura had planned for them. He’d told Blue he had some errands to run, but Gansey knew those errands consisted mostly of buying new underwear to replace all the pairs he’d left in cheap motels during their roadtrip. He’d told Gansey a few days earlier he’d been going commando for almost a week. 

“How do you feel about taking a page out of their book?” Blue asked with a grin as she pushed open the door.

“That sounds like a fantastic idea,” Gansey said. 

He bent down to lift her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, laughing as he shut the door behind them. 

\--

Of all the wholly unbelievable things that had made up Ronan Lynch’s life, this one was still the hardest to believe. Adam Parrish was his boyfriend.

Adam’s hips were grinding down against his and the most beautiful breathy moans spilled out of his mouth as Ronan sucked a hickey into the hollow of his throat. 

“Ronan,” Adam groaned, his voice low and ragged. 

“Fuck,” Ronan agreed. 

Hearing Adam say his name like that was nearly enough to make him lose his mind. He kissed his way back up to Adam’s mouth and rested his forehead against Adam’s, catching his breath, eyes closed. He felt Adam’s warm breath against his face and heard the sound of his own heart pounding loud in his ears. 

He reached down and tugged open the button of Adam’s jeans and slipped his hand inside, rubbing him through his boxers. Adam’s hips jerked and Ronan removed his hand only long enough to lick his palm before sliding it back down, underneath the elastic of Adam’s boxers. 

Adam’s hips bucked in time with his strokes, his grip on Ronan’s shoulders tightening. His head was thrown back, his mouth open slightly, a beautiful debauched picture that Ronan filed away in his memory to keep forever. He reached up with his free hand and tilted Adam’s chin down until they were eye to eye.

“I want to see you,” Ronan whispered. 

It was a gift he allowed himself now. No more hiding, no more stealing glances when Adam wasn’t looking. This was all his. 

Adam came, hot and sticky over his hand. It was only seconds later when Ronan followed him. Adam slid his hands up to cup Ronan’s face and kissed him softly. He sighed and leaned back, blissed out expression on his face.

“That was…” Adam started, “…really good.”

“Thanks for the ringing endorsement, Parrish.”

Ronan pulled his hand out of Adam’s boxers and dragged his tongue over the back of his knuckles. He wiped the remainder of the mess onto his jeans. Adam was staring at him. 

“What did you just do?” Adam asked, no small measure of horror in his voice. 

“Well,” Ronan smirked. “Nothing says ‘unrepentant homo,’ like come stains on your jeans.”

“Change your clothes,” Adam told him as he stood up and buttoned his jeans. “We’re having dinner with Maura, not Declan.”

Ronan rolled his eyes just to be contrary. He _had_ planned on changing. He wasn’t about to let Blue or Gansey know he had come in his pants like a fucking thirteen year old. 

\--

To Maura’s surprise, Blue and the boys showed up at 7pm on the dot, just as promised. She took one look at the group as they piled out of the Pig and could only shake her head. Blue’s wild hair was even more wild than normal and Gansey’s nearly matched. Adam had several visible hickeys across his throat and Ronan looked entirely self-satisfied. 

“Come on,” she called from the doorway. “Henry and Opal are setting the table now.” 

Blue ran up the stairs and threw her arms around Maura.

“Are you glad to be home?” Maura asked.

Blue nodded, “I missed you.”

“Happiness looks good on you,” Maura said, pressing a kiss to the top of her daughter’s head. 

Blue went inside and Maura looked back at the boys. Gansey was attempting to fix his hair while Ronan laughed at him. Adam threaded his fingers in Ronan’s and led him up the stairs. Maura smiled. 

Happiness looked good on all of them.


End file.
